Talk:Dinosaur
I have removed the Canopus III dynosaur. Not only is its name not spelled "dinosaur," but its legs do not meet the requirements of a dinosaur. Dinosaur legs go straight down from the body, like Human legs. The Canopus III dynosaur's legs are sprawled out to the side, then bent at the knees to get to the ground. They are like those of a lizard, not a dinosaur. -- OuroborosCobra 00:29, 31 May 2006 (UTC) (sorry I forgot to sign it at first, still new to this) :To save other people from adding it as a type of dinosaur, I put in a short blurb noting your comments here. -- Sulfur 03:22, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::After all, Dinosaur is a name for group of animals on earth - as this is arranged by evolutionary elements, there can't be Dinosaurs on any other planet because of a different evolution. So Dinosaur may only refer to those animals from earth. --Trent Easton 10:39, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::That works in the real world, but not in Star Trek. Lots of animals have evolved in multiple worlds in Star Trek, such as whales. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:15, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Funny, I wrote Canopus III dynosaur and I intended to spell the word right, but I am bad at spelling. Also, in the picture I chose the thing is lying down stunned. When it stands up it looks like a normalish dinosaur. I picked that pic becasue it showed the whole thing while other shots of it only showed parts. Sorry for any trouble this caused. --Bp 03:43, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Is it called "dinosaur" in the episode's dialogue?--Sid-Vicious 22:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes. — Morder (talk) 22:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Godzilla :Godzilla was a 20th century Earth film about a mutated dinosaur. As I recall Godzilla was a mutated Lizard (Iguana Iguana), so maybe we should rewrite this sentence or delete it in the whole? ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk :The Wikipedia article on Godzilla seems to confirm that it was a mutated dinosaur. I remember from watching the movies that it was most definitely supposed to be a pre-historic something. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:45, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::Really? Hm well I allways thought it was a lizard ^^" well, errare humanum est ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk ::: the original Japanese Gojira/Godzilla films had the eponymous giant creature as a dinosaur (originally an allosaurus, later given its own fictional species) irradiated by nuclear testings. It was the American remake set in new York that had the giant creature as a mutant iguana. one of the reasons the fans of the Japanese films refer to the American version as ZINo, for 'zilla in name only' Mithril (talk) 19:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cold Blooded can we please get a note somewhere on the page about the fact the 'cold blooded' description in VOY: "Distant Origin" being possibly inaccurate, given that the palentological stance is still being debated? (though given the recent discovery that most, if not all, dinosaurs were descended from bird like ancestors is pushing the conclusions back towards warm-bloodedness). and heck, it might also be a good idea to toss a few lines about how Parasaurolophus probably isn't a direct descendant of Eryops? Mithril (talk) 20:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC)